


八 爪 鱼

by bella_10



Category: Humour - Fandom, show lo - Fandom, 黑色幽默 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_10/pseuds/bella_10
Summary: ～慎点～黑色星期四放送事故的后续「黑色幽默！！」如果踩雷点，轻喷！！
Relationships: Show Lo/Everyone
Kudos: 1





	八 爪 鱼

**Author's Note:**

> 如果踩雷点，轻喷！！

只是一个设定（看情况开后续）  
主角为男 第一人称视角  
在（黑眼）圈里小有名气  
美女如云 左拥右抱  
装可怜 把锅统统甩在别人身上  
早上极限挑战 晚上挑战极限  
多人运动 “一天之计在于凌晨三四点”  
可以做到连续四天不睡觉 性福的生活  
有一个忠心耿耿的“舔狗”女朋友  
还有一群sexy的女p友  
隐藏大师（又名躲猫猫带师）  
有一部对npy公开透明的手机 密码都清楚  
Npy也对自己的大号小号十分了解  
但是！！！老子有第二部手机 还有个小小号 专门约p的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
有一天女朋友隔着网线狠狠的骂了自己一顿  
“渣男！！！”我本来一点都不在意  
反正这种事情也不是第一次发生了  
但是她发了wb，引起了公愤  
我的危机感油然而生，只得委婉的说去道歉和不后悔  
但是 这样的一生已经足够了  
所以 各位男性朋友们 请删除任何不必要（会惹是生非）的聊天记录  
手机一定要藏好啊！！！  
不然你就是下一个我 被全网黑的体无完肤  
Ps: 哎呀亲爱的我怎么会骗你呢 骗你我是小猪

**Author's Note:**

> 点下右下角的这个kudos（无需登录哦），就是对我最大的支持！xx各位！！


End file.
